


Have Faith for the Little Warrior

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Hydra's Gift [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Super Soldier family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: A journey in Bucky and Steve trying to expand their family.I feel like it's not necessary to read the first fic in this series A Free Mans Miracle but I would suggest it to know the context of the story/understanding of the character and universe divergence.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Hydra's Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170659
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	1. Box of Shame

Bucky was a fool. Charlotte had been an accident, a wonderful and amazing accident, but still an accident. He figured that since he got pregnant without even trying it would be a walk in the park getting pregnant on purpose. Boy had he been wrong. It didn’t help that Steve was seemingly unaffected by Bucky’s inability to get pregnant again which just made everything worse. On one hand, Bucky was infuriated with his husband, how could he not care that they weren’t having another baby or that it was taking so long. On the other hand, Bucky didn’t want to share his woes and worries with Steve in fear of ruining his blissful ignorance on the topic. 

Bucky found himself sitting in the bathroom once again waiting to see that little negative symbol to add to his collection of failures. He knew that if he’d put the test in the trash Steve might have seen it so Bucky kept all his little failures in a shoebox in his closet.

Eventually, Bucky looked down, that single line bold and taunting him. He moved into the bedroom quietly in hopes that Steve thought that he was still sleeping so he could take a moment before needing to be cheerful for their six-year-old. Bucky had his moment with the box, had a little cry, before writing the date on the latest test. That had been something cathartic he was doing, or maybe it was a way to punish himself, to see all the times he failed to get pregnant. 

Bucky made it to the den in perfect time as Steve was about to come and wake him up, he had to go on a mission and needed Bucky up for Charlotte. “How long’s this one gonna take,” Bucky asked as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle and nuzzled into his chest. Steve placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head before replying.

“Hopefully less than a day but you know how inaccurate they can be,” he had explained, Bucky just nodded along. The men both suddenly felt a small body crowding their legs and Bucky released his husband so Steve could say goodbye to their daughter. “I’ll see you soon my love,” Steve said as he pulled Charlotte into his arms. Charlotte hated anytime her dad had to go off on a mission, even a short one. Steve gave Bucky and Charlotte each one more kiss before walking out the door.

“I don’t like it when daddy leaves,” Charlotte stated while nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. 

“I don’t either Char, but he’ll be home soon. He always comes home as soon as he can,” Bucky replied as he snuggled his daughter in close and walked her to her playroom in hopes of distracting her from her father's departure. 

***

Turns out Steve’s mission lasted five days, he contacted Bucky when he could and though Bucky understood that Steve’s silence was never personal Charlotte still struggled with that idea. 

Wanda was watching Charlotte while Bucky trained the new recruits, during a break in training Bucky checked his phone to see the text he’d been waiting five days for.

Steve: in debrief, I picked Charlie up from Wanda’s I missed her too much

Bucky: thank god… I missed you, family dinner tonight?

Steve: I’m thinking you and me night Nat says she’ll take Charlie

Bucky: thought you missed her too much to even wait to see her for a couple more hours

Steve: I’ve got plans for you love but also wanted to see my baby

Bucky: can’t wait ;)

All Bucky wanted was to end training early but unfortunately, his professionalism and need for these trainees to actually progress kept him from doing so. By the time Bucky had made it back into the apartment, he found Steve laying on the couch with Charlotte laying on his chest as they watched _Tangled_. Before Steve noticed that Bucky had walked in the door he took out his phone to snap a picture of the adorable daddy-daughter moment before him. Bucky walked himself over to the couch and knelt down in front of Steve. Without a word, Steve puckered his lips for Bucky to kiss, in which he did eagerly. “You ready for dinner,” Bucky asked.

“Dinner,” Charlotte asked before Steve could reply.

“Papa and I are going for dinner tonight and you’re going to stay with auntie Nat,” Steve explained. 

“Is that alright angel,” Bucky asked taking their daughter from Steve’s chest to cuddle her. 

“Yeah, I love auntie Nat. Can I bring some toys,” Charlotte asked eagerly. 

“Of course,” Bucky told her. With that Charlotte ran off to her room and it wasn’t long before Steve and Bucky could hear their daughter throwing her toys around looking for the right ones. “You know my love,” Bucky started and placed his hands on Steve’s knees as he sat up from his laying position. “I’m a sure thing, you don’t need to wine and dine me first”. Steve leaned forward pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I’m going to shower, you make sure that our daughter isn’t trying to pack up her entire bedroom. 

Bucky walked out of the ensuite briefs slung low on his hips as he rubs his hair with a towel. “You’re up Stevie,” he said walking over to his closet without even looking over at Steve. When Bucky neither got a reply nor heard the shower start he turned to walk out of the room assuming Steve was still with Charlotte. Except that’s not where he was. No, Steve was sitting right there on the bed, Bucky’s box of shame open in front of him. Bucky slowly crept through the closet door and over to the bed. “Steve, I… say something.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me,” Steve whispered.  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you, didn’t want you to know that you married a failure,” Bucky replied looking down at his feet. Steve got up on his knees and made his way to the edge of the bed and took Bucky’s face in his hands forcing Bucky to meet his eyes. 

“Why do you say you're a failure,” Steve asked.

“I can’t give you another baby, all those tests… they’re all failures,” Bucky replied.  
“Honey, that does not make you a failure we have no idea how this whole thing works,” Steve replied. 

“You’re not mad that I’ve been hiding all of this,” Bucky asked as he referenced towards the box. 

“Of course I’m upset buck. Through sorrow and success remember, we’re in this together you need to trust me with that,” Steve said wiping a tear that had fallen from Bucky’s left eye. 

“What if there’s never a success,” Bucky asked meeting Steve’s eyes.

“We have faith and cherish Charlie, even more, every day,” Steve said after placing his forehead against Buckys gently. 


	2. The Purge

Bucky woke up to coffee next to his face held by his loving husband. “When do we have to pick Charlie up,” Bucky asked as he sat up to take his coffee.

“Not for another couple hours, Nat and Bruce wanted to take her out for lunch,” Steve smiled sitting down on the bed next to Bucky. 

“Why’d you ask them to do that,” Bucky asked, cocking an eyebrow at Steve over his mug.

Steve rolled his eyes, mainly at himself at the thought that he could pull the wool over Bucky’s eyes. “I think there’s something we need to do and I think you may need some time before we get Charlie,” Steve explained.

“What do we need to do,” Bucky asked warily. Rather than replying, Steve got up from the bed and walked off to their ensuite. He emerged moments later with a trashcan and a box, the very same box that had kept Bucky in tears for the past 5 years. 

“I think,” Steve began as he sat back on the bed and placed the small bin next to Bucky. “We need to purge all of these.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and brought it up to kiss it before continuing. “Let’s let the negativity go and start fresh, this time together.” Bucky didn’t know how to reply, instead, he just nodded, Steve noted how Bucky wavered after picking up the most recent test. “What if we leave that one for last,” Steve suggested. Bucky handed the test over to Steve and went back into the box to pull out a different test.

The process took over an hour, Bucky needed to take brakes and it was emotionally too much at times. Steve understood and held onto his husband tighter when needed. When it came to the last test Bucky found himself unable to take it from Steve. “Can you do it,” he asked. 

“I’ve got you,” Steve said. Steve took a moment to look down at the test before moving to place it in the trash amongst the others. Bucky waited and watched Steve stare at the test for a few moments before he questioned Steve’s pause. 

“Steve…” Rather than reply or explain Steve placed the test in Bucky’s hand. “Stevie I can’t do this one, I don’t know why I just can’t. I need you to,” Bucky said, tears in his eyes. 

“Buck,” Steve began and took hold of Bucky’s hand that was holding the test. “Look here.” Steve pointed towards the section of the test that held that dreaded singular line. 

“What about it Steve, I know what it says, I knew what it said the first time. If you can’t tell I’ve taken quite a few,” Bucky began to complain. He couldn’t understand why Steve would be torturing him like this.

“Buck, baby, look closer,” Steve said. “Do you see it, that little line, it’s so faint.” Bucky looked back down, he brought the test closer to his face, after a moment he saw it. A little line turning the negative to a positive. 

“It might not mean anything,” Bucky whispered. 

“But it could mean everything,” Steve replied. 

“Don’t get your hopes up Steve,” Bucky said before tossing the test into the trash and swiftly getting up from the bed. “It’s probably a false positive.”

“Buck, it probably means you’re really early,” Steve replied following after his husband through their apartment. “Look,” Steve began once he caught up to Bucky. He took Bucky by the waist and turned Bucky to face him before Steve cradled the brunets face gently in his hands. I’m going to run out and get one of those tests that tells us how far along you are and grab Charlie on my way home.” Bucky nodded in reply, they were the only words he had at this point. Bucky’d been trying so hard not to get his hopes up that, that little faint line meant anything real but with Steve so excited and gentle before him he couldn’t help but hope. 

While he waited Bucky made himself busy, he cleaned about the house and sifted through Netflix hoping that something new had been added. Thirty minutes later Steve walked back through the door, Bucky couldn’t help but notice that Charlotte wasn’t with him. “Stevie, honey, I think you forgot to pick up something up while you were out,” Bucky smiled standing from the couch and strutting over to wear Steve had been taking off his shoes. “You know, tiny human that looks like us, came out off me.” Steve huffed out a laugh and quickly kissed Bucky before reaching into the bag and pulling out a test. 

“You go take this while I go get her, she would’ve followed us to the bedroom and we’d have to explain what her papa was doing with that little stick,” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, she’s too smart, should’ve done a worse job with her,” Bucky joked. 

“You’re a great dad, I love you, go take that test,” Steve instructed before he turned back into the elevator to go to Bruce and Natasha’s floor. Bucky’s smile fell as soon as Steve left their home. He was used to putting on a brave face for Steve, he’d been doing it for years. It didn’t change the fact that anxiety was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Regardless, Bucky made his was into their closest bathroom and took the test. He couldn’t look, he couldn’t take on that disappointment again, not two days in a row so he left and waited for his husband and daughter by the door.

“Papa,” Charlotte exclaimed as soon as she wandered through the door. Bucky bent down to scoop her up and hold her close. 

“How was your sleepover with auntie Nat and uncle Bruce,” Bucky asked her. 

“Amazing, uncle Bruce took me to see the new Frozen movie,” she told him. 

“Auntie Nat didn’t come,” Steve asked as he placed a hand at the small of Bucky’s back.

“Nope, she said she had to finish up some work.” Charlotte wiggled her way out of Bucky’s arms and wandered into her playroom to do her own thing already sick of her dads.

“So,” Steve asked first chance he got. 

“I couldn’t look, it’s sitting on the counter of the bathroom off the den,”Bucky told him. “You look.”

“Because I love you,” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky on the cheek before making his way to the bathroom. Moments later, Steve came out and excitedly made his way over to Bucky and kissed him deeply. “One to two weeks,” he smiled as he pulled away. 

“What,” Bucky asked incredulously. 

“Pregnant,” Steve told him as he turned the test to face Bucky. “One to two weeks.” Bucky surged forward, not really knowing how to react and pulled Steve forward into another deep kiss. “Like I said,” Steve started after pulling away. “Just very early.”


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks were difficult for Bucky, he couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong. It was a waiting game at this point and Steve had delved back into the parenting books since they missed Bucky’s first few months last pregnancy. Steve had decided that there was no need to go see Dr. Cho before Bucky was around ten weeks so they could actually get an ultrasound. Bucky had agreed only if they let FRIDAY confirm the pregnancy and how many weeks along he was bi-weekly until they saw Dr. Cho. Bucky was too terrified to wait without constant confirmation. 

Much to Steve’s dismay, Bucky wanted to keep the news from Charlotte. In case something were to go wrong he didn’t want to have to see the disappointment on her little face. But after weeks of waiting finally, FRIDAY announced that he had hit ten weeks. Bucky walked into the kitchen where Steve and Charlotte were eating breakfast at their little breakfast nook. “What’s got you ready so early,” Steve smirked knowingly. 

“Figured I’d take Charlie to school today,” Bucky smiled.

“You never take me to school, daddy says you like to sleep in,” Charlotte said in between bites of her cereal. 

“Charlie don’t talk with your mouth full and yes I do but today I’m up so you best get ready monkey,” Bucky stated giving Charlotte a kiss on the top of her head before moving to give Steve a chaste kiss lightly on his lips. Bucky sauntered over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of orange juice while he waited for Charlotte to finish up her breakfast so they could leave. 

“Charlie’s getting her backpack,” Steve informed Bucky as he entered the kitchen just a few minutes later. 

“Cool, I’ll get her to school, while you get ready and then we’ll go see Cho,” Bucky said.   
“I’m so excited,” Steve smiled moving closer to Bucky. He placed a hand on Bucky’s currently flat abdomen and kissed him deeply.

“Gross,” Charlotte stated when she walked into the room to see her fathers embrace. The two men broke apart and Bucky immediately moved to lift his daughter up. 

“Let’s get you to school my little one,” Bucky said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you,” Steve said, giving Charlotte a kiss himself. “See you soon,” he said turning to Bucky. Bucky leaned forward and kissed his husband once more before turning to walk out of the door, his daughter in his arms. 

***

Despite FRIDAY confirming his pregnancy a multitude of times over the course of the past weeks, Bucky couldn’t help the wave of anxiety that coursed through him as he laid on the medical table awaiting the arrival of Dr. Cho. Steve must have sensed that something was wrong because he grabbed Bucky’s hand and moved closer, Steve pulled their joined hands up to his lips to give the back of Bucky’s hand a comforting kiss. 

“So, pregnant again.” Dr. Cho walked in smiling, Bucky’s file in her hand. 

“Yeah, mind showing us the bean,” Steve said. Bucky looked over at his husband with a confused look on his face. “The book said at this point the baby’s just going to look like a little bean,” Steve explained and smiled over at Bucky.

“You’re such a fucking nerd,” Bucky replied before turning back to Dr. Cho. 

Dr. Cho began to conduct her regular check-up on Bucky, she felt around his abdomen, took some blood, all the stuff Bucky hated but was used to at this point. Finally, she wheeled over the ultrasound machine. “Alright Bucky, pull up your shirt a little farther.” Bucky did so and watched as Dr. Cho placed the gel on his abdomen and took the wand to spread it around. Bucky didn’t like this first bit, where he can’t see the screen nor hear the heartbeat. The waiting made his anxiety rage. Steve once again, sensing his husband inside and out, moved to place a kiss on the side of Bucky’s head and again on his cheek. Steve peppered kisses over Bucky’s face and shoulder in an attempt to calm him down until Dr. Cho turned the machine to face them. 

“Look right over here,” she stated, pointing towards a small black dot on the machine. “That’s you’re baby. Did you want to hear a heartbeat,” she asked. Both men nodded enthusiastically and waited for Cho to press a few more buttons before a light whirring filled the room. “Sounds strong,” Dr. Cho noted. Bucky began to well up. He’d waited so long for this, he thought that he'd never have this again. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. Dr. Cho nodded before making a few notes on Bucky’s chart. 

“I’ll just run some more tests, call you if anything's happening. Remember no news is good news,” Dr. Cho reminded them before making her way out of the room. 

“So,” Steve began as Bucky sat up and wiped the gel off of his abdomen. “Can we tell Charlie yet?”

“Not yet Stevie,” Bucky said. “We’ve got our own hopes up, I don’t want to get her hopes up yet. Second trimester, we’re following that rule.” Steve leaned up to kiss Bucky and took his hands to help him off the bench. “Oh God, we’ve gotten overbearing again,” Bucky joked.

“Oh don’t start with that again,” Steve laughed. “Come on, I think we deserve a moment to celebrate before we have to pick Charlie up.” Bucky walked past Steve and winked as he went knowing exactly what type of celebration Steve was talking about.


	4. Celebration

It took Steve approximately five seconds after making it into their apartment to capture Bucky’s lips with his own. Steve walked Bucky backwards to the nearest wall, deepening the kiss as soon as they got there. Steve swiftly sunk to his knees and pushed Bucky’s shirt up to place a kiss on the skin of Bucky’s abdomen. “Hi little one, you should get used to your papa’s dramatics sooner rather than later,” he whispered.

“Baby can’t hear you yet Steve,” Bucky smiled. “But while you’re down there I believe you mentioned a celebration.” Steve replied with a menacing smile before unbuttoning Bucky’s jeans and pulling them down agonizingly slow. Steve began to mouth over Bucky’s dick through his briefs and scraping his nails up Bucky’s thighs up through the bottom of his husbands underwear to play with the sensitive skin so close to where Bucky wanted him most. Once Steve felt he’d teased Bucky enough he pulled the briefs down revealing in the view of Bucky’s now hard dick spring free.

Steve grasped the base of Bucky’s dick, he held it up to lick from root to tip before taking the tip of Bucky’s dick into his mouth. Bucky shuttered and moaned as Steve teased the slit of the head with his tongue. Bucky took this moment to tangle one hand in Steve’s hair while dragging the other up to play with his own nipples. Steve began to slide farther down Bucky’s dick about halfway before going to tease the head again. He repeated this movement a handful of times before feeling Bucky’s hips stutter, a tell that Bucky was both close and holding back. In response, Steve pulled back to lick and kiss over the head of Bucky’s dick before deep throating him in one go. Steve stayed there and swallowed around Bucky for a few moments before leaving Bucky unfinished and yearning for more.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out before pulling Steve up for a very heated kiss. Bucky slid his tongue in Steve’s mouth the first chance he got. Bucky made quick work of unbuttoning Steve’s shirt and yanking it off to throw it towards the general direction of their laundry room. Bucky moved to Steve’s neck, sucking little marks into his skin that would be gone within a few hours and nipped his way down to Steve’s pec. Bucky took Steve’s right nipple into his mouth groaning at the sound of Steve sighing above him. As he nipped his way to Steve’s left nipple Bucky got Steve out of the confines of his pants and began to stroke the blond agonizingly slow. Bucky licked his way back up to Steve’s ear and took one lobe into his ear, nibbling lightly.

Steve growled and hoisted Bucky up by the base of his thighs and carried him to their bedroom before settling on the edge of the bed with Bucky in his lap. Steve fished for the lube as Bucky took both of their dicks in his left hand stroking them together. Steve reached behind and pushed on of his lubed up fingers in Bucky’s ass. Bucky, in turn, let out a low moan. Steve was quickly able to move onto two fingers and scissored them within his husband to efficiently open Bucky up. By the time Steve had three fingers inside of Bucky, Bucky had let go of their dicks and was instead pushing back on Steve’s fingers breathing heavily against the blonds neck. 

Bucky reached back and pulled Steve’s fingers out of his ass before lubing Steve up and sinking down on him in one swift go. Both Steve and Bucky began to move. He moved in small circles as Steve gripped his hips and Bucky held onto Steve’s shoulder with one hand while the other traced patterns up and down Steve’s body. Steve moved one hand to pull Bucky in for a dirty, breathy kiss. 

Nearing both of their releases Steve began to thrust up into Bucky eliciting a throaty moan from the brunet. Bucky placed his forehead against Steve’s allowing the blond to shallowly thrust a couple more times before wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and whispering: “fuck me.”

Steve gripped onto Bucky’s hip with his left hand and the swell of Bucky’s as with his right before flipping them so Bucky laid at the edge of the bed while Steve hooked his hands underneath Bucky’s knees and pushed them up and apart before dragging out and thrusting back into Bucky hard and fast. Within several thrusts Buck pulled Steve down to kiss him, tongues swirling and dirty as he moaned deep in his throat and came hard between them. Steve fucked Bucky hard through his climax before pushing in deeply and dropping his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck as he came within his love. 

Steve extracted himself from Bucky and shifted his way up the bed, he opened his arms once he got there to entice Bucky to do the same. Bucky groaned and stood to his feet. He made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up before going to cuddle into his husband. 

“I love you,” Steve said once Bucky curled comfortably in his arms. 

“Right back attcha there Stevie,” Bucky replied. “We gotta get up, I’m sticky and we have a child to pick up soon.” Steve looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 

“Not for another few hours, nap first,” Steve said as he pulled Bucky impossibly closer. 

“I’m sticky,” Bucky whined. Steve unwound his arms and slinked down the bed to lick what remains of Bucky’s cum from his abdomen. “You’re the worst,” Bucky sighed.

"Come on," Steve started as he moved back up to cuddle into his husband properly. "Let's nap for a bit so we have time to shower before going to pick up Charlie." Bucky just nodded in reply, too mentally exhausted from everything that was happening to really care about showering at that given moment. 


	5. Big News

Nearing the end of his first trimester Bucky remembered what he hated about pregnancy. His back hurt, he was always craving weird food, and now his pants didn’t fit. “Ugh,” Bucky groaned pushing the third pair of jeans he’d tried that morning off of his body.   
“What’s going on Buck,” Steve asked walking out of the ensuite rubbing his wet hair with a towel to dry it.

“My pants don’t fit,” Bucky exclaimed as he flopped back down on the bed behind him. “I can’t believe I would’ve been this big with Charlie, why am I getting so much bigger with the bean?” The bean was a term that Bucky and Steve had taken to calling the new baby, they didn’t like calling them it or baby so they became the bean.

“I don’t know what to tell you other than the books say every pregnancy is different,” Steve informed him. Steve moved towards his chest of drawers to pull out his own clothes for the day. “Here, wear these,” Steve said tossing a pair of joggers towards Bucky.

“Ah yes,” Bucky began as he sat up with the joggers in his hands. “The fashionably acceptable sweatpants.”

“I love you, accept my help,” Steve said before leaning down for a kiss and getting changed. 

“Thank you for your help, now how do I hide the pooch beneath my shirt,” Bucky asked pulling a few different shirts off of the floor that he’d previously tossed to the side.   
“You’re just training the recruits today,” Steve began. “You don’t need anything tight fitted, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.” Steve picked out a blue henley from the pile in Bucky’s arms. “Wear this one, brings out your eyes,” he explained. Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek before moving back to the bathroom to do his hair for the day. Bucky quickly got himself dressed and threw his hair in a bun, he’d long given up on doing his hair. Recently Bucky’d been thinking about chopping it off but Steve liked having something to hold onto and Bucky’s not one to disappoint. 

“Alright Char, time to go to school,” Bucky yelled out to wherever his daughter was while he walked into the main area of their floor. 

“Can’t I just go to work with you or daddy,” Charlotte asked as she bounced over to Bucky, her school bag always slung over her shoulder.   
“I thought you liked school,” Bucky said, he bent down to meet his daughter's eye. Bucky was always worried when Charlotte didn’t want to go to school, she was usually so eager. 

“I do, it’s just you’ve been busy training and daddy’s been working on his new case,” Charlotte attempted to explain. “I just miss you.”  
“We miss you to angel,” Bucky told her. “But if you came to work with daddy or me, you would be so bored.” Bucky couldn’t stand the way Charlotte's face fell, he was always a sucker for his little girl. “How about you, me, and daddy all go out to dinner tonight, I even have a present to give you.” Charlotte's face lit up at the idea of getting a present and nodded enthusiastically. “Time for school,” Bucky asked.

“Time for school,” Charlotte confirmed enthusiastically. 

Once Bucky finally made it to the training centre he took a moment to text Steve, almost forgetting that the blond didn’t know about his plan for dinner. 

Bucky: daddy’s/daughter dinner tonight. I promised the spawn.

Steve: what if I have plans.

Bucky: then I tell the Charlie about the baby without you.

Steve: NO! Dinner… after your Dr's appointment.

Bucky: ya you get Charlie ready while I go see Cho.

Bucky: had to get a late appointment today. Still training my replacement.

Steve: *thumbs up emoji*

***

Steve and Bucky let Charlotte choose where they ate that night and to their shock, she wanted to order in Chinese instead. Shocking, but lucky, they didn’t have to wait until they got home to tell Charlotte about her new sibling. Bucky would have loved to make a big special announcement out at a special dinner but to risk the public hearing about the baby wasn’t worth it. 

“So Charlie,” Steve began. “Your papa and I have something very special to tell you.” Charlotte popped her head up from where she was currently shovelling noodles into her mouth. 

“What,” she asked with a mouth full of noodles. 

“Char don’t talk with your mouth full,” Bucky scolded, Charlotte hummed a sorry in response. Bucky turned to Steve, they’d discussed him being the one to tell Charlotte about the new baby but as it seemed Steve was at a loss for words. Steve was looking at his husband, begging for help with his eyes. “Charlie, you’re daddy and I wanted to tell you that soon you’re going to be a big sister.” Bucky didn’t need to say more than that due to Charlotte's screams drowning out anything they would say. Their young daughter bounded over to them before jumping into Bucky’s lap and pulling on Steve’s neck to bring them both into a big group hug. 

“Really,” She asked pulling back to look at her fathers.

“Yes my angel really,” Steve smiled as he pulled Charlotte into his own lap. Their conversation evolved into more pleasantries and they subsequently fell into their usual nighttime routine. 

“I’m surprised Charlie didn’t insist on sleeping with us tonight,” Bucky expressed. He was sitting in bed writing lazily in his journal as directed by his therapist as Steve finished getting reading in their ensuite. “‘Though I can’t say I’m not glad.”  
“Oh,” Steve began and sauntered towards the bed before leaning in and placing either hand on each side to Bucky’s hips and kissed his husband lightly. “And why is that?” Steve began to kiss down Bucky’s neck before sucking a small hickey where Bucky’s neck meets his shoulder. 

“Well as much as this would be my end goal,” Bucky chuckled. “I actually have something else to tell you.” Steve pulled back to look at Bucky confused.

“Is there… is there something wrong with the baby,” he asked sadly. 

“No, god Steve, no,” Bucky exclaimed cupping Steve’s face gingerly. “Do you think I would’ve gone through with telling Charlie if there was?”  
“No, no you’re right,” Steve sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Bucky. “So what’s your news?”

“Well,” Bucky started as he pulled the new ultrasound from his nightstand drawer and handing it to Steve. “Why don’t you take a look at this and you tell me.”  
“First ultrasound, I’m so glad you showed it to me Buck,” Steve said smiling.

“No, Steve look,” Bucky started as he pulled the ultrasound back into his own hands and began to point. “This dot right here is our baby,” he stated and continued after hearing Steve coo. “And this one right here is also our baby.”  
“What,” Steve asked.

“Twins Steve. We’re having twins,” Bucky smiled. Steve had no words rather he just pulled Bucky impossibly close. Two babies, they waited so long just for one and now they were getting two.


	6. Anxiety

Steve and Bucky came to the consensus that they weren’t going to tell anybody about the twins. It was something just for them, not even Charlotte, that little girl couldn’t keep her mouth shut around their family. “How are the babies today,” Steve asked walking into the kitchen where Bucky was making their little family breakfast. 

“Annoying the hell out of me,” Bucky smiled. “You excited?”

“What would I be excited for,” Steve smirked from behind his mug of coffee. Bucky glared, this was not the morning for jokes.  “Baby,” Steve smiled as he walked over to Bucky and placed a hand delicately on his back and one on his swollen abdomen. “Of course I’m excited. Is it bad to say I hope at least one of them’s a boy?”

“No, Stevie that’s so normal for you to want a son,” Bucky said turning to face Steve fully and placing a hand on his cheek. “But, if they’re both girls you’re not going to be disappointed right,” Bucky asked.

“Absolutely not, I would love all of my girls with all my heart. Just as much as I love their incredible papa,” Steve smiled. “What about you, are you excited?”

“Of course,” Bucky replied. The truth was though, he was not. Bucky was a ball of stress. He knew Steve wanted a boy, but Bucky did not. Charlotte was incredible, raising Charlotte was going great, Bucky didn’t know how to raise a boy. All he knew about young boys was from his and Steve’s childhood and that made him even more nervous knowing what they got into. At least Bucky had helped raise his little sister to help understand raising Charlotte. 

Bucky got Charlotte ready to go to Pepper and Tony’s for the afternoon so they could get to their appointment. He walked silently all the way, him and Steve holding one of Charlotte's hands each as she walked in between them. “Alright, let us know how it goes,” Tony smiled after Charlotte ran into his apartment excitedly. 

“We’re gonna keep this one to ourselves Tone,” Steve stated.

“Oh come on guys, nothing’s private around here,” Tony complained.

“Exactly,” Bucky replied and with that they turned away and made their way down to medical. 

“Before we go in,” Steve said. “Are you okay, you’ve been weird all morning.”

“I’m good Steve I promise, just anxious,” Bucky replied. No matter how nervous Bucky was about possibly having a boy he wasn’t going to ruin Steve’s excitement. 

“Alright, well let’s find out what we’re having?” Steve smiled excitedly. 

“Alright, Dr. Cho began, let’s see what’s goin’ on in there. Bucky can you lay down for me and pull your shirt up,” Dr. Cho began as she prepared the necessary machinery and medical tools ready. Bucky did as asked and started fidgeting. After a moment he reached for Steve’s hand. Steve instinctually moved his chair forward and took Bucky’s hand in his own and brought it up to give his knuckles a kiss. 

Dr Cho began to move the wand across Bucky’s abdomen, they heard the heartbeat as normal and Dr Cho took some notes in Bucky’s file.”Are we ready to find out the sex,” she asked. 

“Yes we are,” Steve smiled as Bucky nodded. 

“Okay, well if we look over here at baby A who is a girl,” she smiled, Bucky let out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding in. One more to go. “And baby B over her is a…” Dr Cho moved the wand a bit lower. “boy, baby B is very clearly a boy,” she smiled over at the men. 

“A boy Buck,” Steve beamed. “We’re gonna have a son!”

“And another daughter,” Bucky replied. 

“Of course, another angle to spoil,” Steve laughed. 

***

Back at their apartment the men played happily with their daughter until it was time to go to bed. Bucky was resting on the couch watching a movie when Steve came back in the room from putting Charlotte to sleep. “Alright what’s going on,” he asked as he took a seat next to Bucky on the couch. 

“What are you talking about,” Bucky asked nonchalantly. 

“You know what I’m talking about, ever since we found out the sex of the twins you’ve been acting weird,” Steve stated. “Actually no before that, you were acting weird even before that.”

“I’m just anxious,” Bucky admitted. 

“What about,” Steve asked. Bucky sighed and thought for a moment, he wasn’t sure how to word what he needed to say. He grabbed his husbands hands in his own before he began to explain.

“I’m worried about having a son,” Bucky began, he could see Steve wanted to say something so Bucky continued before he could. “It’s just, I’ve never raised a son, I’ve only ever raised or helped raise daughters and we were such shit heads what if our sons a shit head too. I just, I don’t know its stupid.”

“Buck,” Steve sighed as he pulled Bucky closer to himself and cradled the brunets head against his chest gently. “It’s not stupid. I have no experience raising any kids and I like to think I’m doing good with Charlie and—”

“You're doing amazing with Charlie,” Bucky mumbled.

“And because we were, in fact, such shit heads no son of ours can get away with being a shit head. We know too much,” Steve laughed. 

“I guess you’re right,” Bucky laughed in reply. Bucky moved to sit up straight. “Thank you, for being way better than me,” Bucky smiled. 

“You’re willingly carrying my children, it’s not possible for me to be better than you right now,” Steve smiled. 

Bucky was overwhelmed with feelings and in turn, surged forward to bring Steve into a searing kiss. It didn’t take long for Steve to return in kind and began deepening the kiss. After a moment Steve had Bucky on his back kissing down his neck. Steve shifted farther down on the couch before he could kneel on the floor adjacent to Bucky laying on the couch. Steve quickly made work of Bucky’s pants and got them open enough to pull out Bucky’s dick. Steve licked a long strip from the base of Bucky’s dick to the tip. Steve moved his mouth over the tip and as he sucked he licked over the slit before moving farther down Bucky’s dick. Steve bobbed his head up and down taking moments every once in a while to pay close attention sucking on the head until the fingers wrapped in his hair tightened and Steve could hear Bucky groaning louder as he began to cant his hips up into the air. Steve took the opportunity to deep throat Bucky and swallow around him. Bucky swiftly came down Steve’s throat with a gasp. 

Steve pulled off of Bucky and gazed up at his husband lovingly. Bucky chuckled lightly as he cupped Steve’s jaw. “God I love you.” Steve moved back up to face Bucky and kissed him lightly. “Shall I return the—” Bucky got cut off but a little voice down the hallway.

“Papa,” Charlotte shouted from her room.   
“Bedroom, wait for me, love you,” Bucky said quickly. before situating himself and moving off to his daughter's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating finishing up my 12-15 page alternative practicum assigned due to schools closing so y'all are actually getting updates. 
> 
> Corona done fucked up my move to Thailand so we're going to go through a writing spike as to not have to think about it


	7. Chapter 7

As Bucky approached his eighth month of pregnancy he was absolutely miserable. If he thought his pregnancy with Charlotte was bad the twins were far worse. Steve had sent him to his doctor's appointment alone that afternoon. “Alright Bucky we’re going to have to schedule a caesarian within the next couple of weeks,” Dr Cho said absently as she cleaned off her equipment.

“Isn’t that too early,” Bucky asked. “I’m only at 30 weeks,” Bucky reminded her worriedly.   
“I understand that Bucky,” Dr Cho said turning back to face Bucky head-on. “Pregnant women often go into labour early with twins, it’s hard for their bodies to handle a twin pregnancy to full term. Rather than wait for you I’d like to schedule you in two weeks from today. Twin pregnancies are already high risk and we still truly don’t know how these pregnancies are effecting your body, I wouldn’t like to take that chance with you or your children,” she explained. 

“Right, not stressful at all, totally going to be ready for twins in two weeks,” Bucky rushed, as he attempted to get himself off the table. Dr Cho moved forward to help him. “Thank you,” Bucky said quietly. 

“Bucky, I understand that it could be stressful to deliver so much earlier than you expected but just think in two weeks you’ll be holding your babies,” Dr Cho said hoping to calm Bucky down slightly. It wasn’t good to raise his blood pressure right now. “Not to mention, you’re already halfway ready, knowing that you and Steve were planning this pregnancy you must have kept Charlotte’s baby items.”  
“Right, you’re right,” Bucky nodded. “Look, I have to go tell Steve.” Dr Cho nodded and let Bucky leave the room without another word. 

“Papa,” Charlotte shouted as she ran towards Bucky when he entered the apartment.   
“Hey munchkin,” Bucky said happily.

“Up papa,” Charlotte asked raising her hands in the air.

“Alright,” Bucky started. “You know the drill kiddo.” Charlotte bounced excitedly as she climbed onto one of their living room chairs so Bucky could easily pick her up. Bucky hoisted Charlotte up on top of his bump. 

“How was the doctor's papa,” Charlotte asked.

“Doctors was great baby, missed having your daddy with my though,” Bucky smiled as he swayed back and forth.

“Yeah… daddy felt bad but he was too busy with your surprise,” she smiled. 

“Surprise,” Bucky asked.

“Uh oh,” Charlotte said. She wiggled her way out of Bucky’s arms and began to run down the hall. “Daddy,” she yelled. Bucky chuckled and moved to follow her, intrigued when he saw her stop at the nursery door. “Daddy, Papa knows about the surprise.” Bucky leaned against the wall to watch the exchange. 

“Charlie, you don’t even know what the surprise is, how could papa know,” Steve asked from inside the room.

“He doesn’t know what it is but he knows there’s a surprise,” Charlotte stated exasperatedly. Bucky walked over to his daughter and bent down to whisper to her best he could. 

“Why don’t you go wait in your room and I’ll come to get you soon to make cookies, I’m going to surprise daddy,” Bucky whispered. Charlotte nodded and tiptoed down the hallway. 

“Charlie I told you not to come in her—” Steve said as Bucky began to open the door only for his eyes to widen when he noticed it was Bucky and not their daughter. 

“Steve,” Bucky said breathlessly as he took a look around the room. Two cribs made up with monochrome star sheets, a rocking chair, dresser with two changing pads on top, and the mural, Bucky’s eyes began to water when he saw the mural, the soft clouds in a pastel blue sky and one tree with Captain America's shield but with a red star with sitting on the ground. “Steve,” Bucky said again. Steve walked over to stand behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle and placed a kiss on his husband's neck. 

“Do you like it,” Steve asked. 

“It’s incredible, Steve it’s perfect,” Bucky said, he turned his head to look at Steve to find the blond smiling over at him. Bucky gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you,” Bucky stated. 

“You’re very welcome,” Steve smiled. “How was your appointment?”

“Good, pretty uneventful,” Bucky said as he moved out of Steve’s arms and farther into the room. “You know the usual, heartbeats, counting toes, induction date, you know how it goes,” Bucky continued and smirked back at Steve.

“I’m sorry,” Steve started. “What date?”  
“Induction, babies are going to be here in two weeks exactly,” Bucky replied as he grabbed Steve’s now shaking hands. 

“Two weeks,” Steve whispered.   
“Take your time, I had my freak out downstairs,” Bucky laughed. “You come out to the kitchen when you’re ready, Charlie and I are baking cookies.” Steve absently nodded. Bucky made his way back towards the kitchen, shouting for Charlotte to come on out as he did. 

Bucky was putting the first batch of cookies in the oven when Steve finally made his way out to the kitchen. “Two weeks…” he said. 

“Got more words for me there Stevie,” Bucky smiled as he closed the oven. 

“We’re not ready,” Steve replied. 

“Well I could give you all the medical reasons but now we have a nursery so who cares,” Bucky laughed. “Plus we’ve got girl baby things and our son can use those because who actually cares. Not to mention we only have to buy extra clothes and we’re set.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right,” Steve nodded. 

“So shopping,” Bucky said trying to guide Steve forward. 

“Online,” Steve replied. “In bed.”  
“Couldn’t be more on the same track there bud,” Bucky stated. “Now let’s get that kid of ours some cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on insta @straightouttaromania
> 
> You can also send me one-shot or fic recs on there I'm happy to get them :)


End file.
